I Won't Hesitate Next Time
by McCoyMedical
Summary: OneShot It's the night of the Uchiha Clan's Massacre and Kakashi's there. They were friends, Itachi and Kakashi, that's why he couldn't kill him when he had the chance.


I don't own Naruto

a quick One-shot about Itachi and Kakashi. Um those reading Spring is Coming the chapter might take a while GWAD I know how to end it I just cant get there, my bridge is on stand by there but the squeal is on like hyper speed, I got 8 pages done and im still typing and still deciding, I wanna put it up but then I don't wanna ARRRR and for those reading Silver Wolf that's not even started yet I have ideas but nothing typed so. Yeah well enjoy

&&&&

"Kakashi, I want you to come by my house tonight." said Itachi as he tossed another stone into the lake.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked.

"For some training, we haven't trained in a while." Itachi said as he stood up.

"Well, when the Hokage sends you out on a bunch of solo ANBU missions." Kakashi said as he stood up as well. "I'm lucky to be alive," he said with a grin on his face. Itachi smiled, too. Ever since Itachi joined ANBU, Kakashi's was his only friend. The others were scared or just jealous of Itachi. Kakashi had a relationship with the Uchiha clan, considering he had the Sharingan.

"By the way, how's Sasuke doing?" Kakashi asked as they walked back towards the village.

"Alright." Itachi said with a shrug.

"So tonight? Around what time?" Kakashi asked as they reached where they parted ways.

"Late, around midnight, maybe a little earlier." Itachi said as he turned to leave. Kakashi watched the retreating form.

&&&&&&&

Night came and Kakashi was taking the roofs instead of the roads. He was eager to see what Itachi had in store for him. He reached Itachi's house fast. Panting slightly, he knocked on the door. Itachi opened the door and slid out.

"Lets go." he said as he lead the way.

"So what are we-" Kakashi was never able to finish his sentence when he felt a burning sensation on his chest. Itachi was there with a blood covered katana in his hands.

"Itachi?" Kakashi whisper as he wiped the blood on his chest. A deep cut was there and blood soaked his ANBU uniform.

"You are one of us now, that means you must die along with them." Itachi said as he swung his katana again, but this time Kakashi dodged.

"Itachi what's going on!?" as he pulled a kuni out.

"The clan must perish." he said and leap towards the Uchiha estate. Kakashi stood there, unable to register what was happening. He heard a scream.

'No!' Kakashi quickly followed Itachi.

Bodies and blood, that was all there was. He couldn't stop him. Itachi was his friend. He couldn't kill his friend. He had numerous chances but he just couldn't. He lay there on the ground, bloody and probably dying. He heard foot steps. Sasuke. It was Sasuke again. He saw him when he came in. Only his feet since he was on the ground, but Sasuke didn't see him, he wouldn't even know who he was, when Sasuke was born, Kakashi stayed away from the Uchiha clan. For some reason he just didn't want Sasuke to be involved with him. He heard a thump. Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious. He heard more foot steps. Itachi was standing above him.

"I'll leave you alive. Train my brother, build his hate. Have him seek me out, have him seek revenge from me. Make him into an avenger, just like you. Just like when you went after Orochimaru, for power to kill those who killed Rin. Make him seek power and let his hate nurture that power."

Those were the last words he heard from Itachi. He sight was starting to go.

'No, I have to get Sasuke to the hospital.' he thought as he tried to get himself off the floor. He was severely injured, deep cuts, puncture wounds, and severe burns, but he bared the pain and got to his feet. He slowly walked over to where Sasuke lay.

'Good, no injures,' he thought as he kneeled down and picked up the young boy. It was painful, but he had to do this. He was weak and Sasuke was heavy, bad combination. He walked slowly towards the hospital. It wasn't close to the Uchiha estate and since it was midnight, the roads were deserted. He was leaving a trail of blood. He legs were ready to give out at any moment. He couldn't go on anymore, he legs gave way and he fell to his knees. He looked down at the young boy in his arms.

'So young, and he has to suffer with this kind of lost. Dammit,' Kakashi thought as he coughed up blood. Kakashi's body was just about to hit the ground when he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him up. He felt Sasuke get lifted from his arms and saw Asuma kneeling in front of him.

"Kakashi, what happened?" he asked in a stern but worried voice.

"Itachi, the clan, dead." he couldn't last any longer and slipped into unconsciousness. Asuma picked up Kakashi and turned to Gai, who had Sasuke.

"Lets go." they rushed the two to the hospital.

&&&&&&&

Kakashi was sitting next to Sasuke's bed. Watching the young boy's breathing. He heard the door open, but didn't bother to look and see who it was. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The entire clan was confirmed dead. The bodies are being moved out now." Gai said.

"This is my fault." Kakashi said.

"No it's—"

"Yes it is!" Kakashi shouted as he jumped up, causing Gai to back away. "I had a chance, I could've killed him, I could've stopped this!" he was yelling, fists clenched. The tense on his body caused it to ache, he was in pain but he didn't care, he deserved it. Kakashi didn't stop until Gai restrained him and a doctor sedated him.

&&&&&&&

"Kakashi was close to the Uchiha clan." Asuma said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"This is a hospital." Gai said. Asuma grunted and put it back in the package.

"What are we gonna do with the boy?" Asuma asked.

"I don't know." Gai answered. He heard a ruffling from Kakashi and saw him open his eyes. He watched as Kakashi struggled to sit up.

"Are you gonna be ok alone?" Asuma asked.

"Sorry. I'll be fine." Kakashi said as he looked down at the sheets.

"Rest Kakashi, we'll be back later." Gai said as he and Asuma left the room.

"_**Make him into an avenger, just like you."**_

Those words echoed in his mind.

"Dammit," he said to himself. "More people I cared about that I couldn't protect. Itachi, you were my friend. I won't, I won't let Sasuke end up like me. He won't go to Orochimaru like I did." Kakashi clenched his fists.

"Next time I won't hesitate, I'll kill you myself."

&&&&&&&

OK...um not much to say.

I believe Itachi and Kakashi were friends at one point. I believe Kakashi is involved with Orochimaru some how. But that's me. I just want Kakashi to be involved with a lot of...things...HAY IM A FANGIRL WHAT U EXPECT!


End file.
